iRubik's Cube
by lysapot
Summary: Drabble. Could a Rubik's cube serve another purpose other than a brain cruncher? See and find out.. X3 Seddie of course.. :D


**iRubik's Cube**

I was riding the bus when I wrote this drabble. I was playing my Rubik's cube and thought, 'Could this cube spark something between my fave couple?' Well, apparently... Read and find out.. :)

Don'.Anything, Catch my drift? Well, maybe this idea... I hope.. :P

Onwards with the story! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

Argh! I'm so frustrated! Why won't this stupid cube be solved?! I've tried like 20 times already and it's already two in the morning but still I can't even get one base color! Darn the guy who invented this stupid contraption!

As I sat on our couch already pretty defeated and tired, I heard our door opened and as I looked up, none other than the GREAT, hint my sarcasm, Samantha, and if I call her that I'll eat my own two feet, "Sam" Puckett.

"Sam! What are you doing in our apartment? It's two in the morning!" I screamed quietly at her. I can't have my mom wake up because it's way past my bed time.

"Well, if a certain someone would just answer my text messages then that someone would know that I have been waiting for that someone for 30 minutes so we could do Wake Up Spencer!" She quietly yelled back

I took my phone from the couch and saw five messages from Sam. "Sorry, Sam, but this stupid thing got me distracted the entire time." I held up the Rubik's cube to her.

She stared at the cube for a second and then at me. "I bet you that I could do this in less than four minutes."

Ooooh, a bet. I couldn't back down from that and please how could she do this in four minutes? "What are the conditions?"

"Loser, that be you Fredward, will do one thing that the winner, that be me, says." She had that infamous smirk on her face.

Like I said there is no way she could do this in four minutes, "You're on! You so cannot do this in four minutes or even an hour!"

"Let's see about that." She grabbed the cube from my hands and immediately she twisted and turned the cube around. I clicked on my stop watch. See she could not do this for such a short time.

Twist, turn. The only sound that could be heard was the rattling of the cube.

Oh God no, she just finished the first color base. How could she do this? No, she couldn't finish this in time. But alas after a few more turns…

"Guess I'm down to the last turn. How much time do I still have?" the smirk on her lips is taunting me. It's saying, I told you, there is no way you could win a bet with me. Take that dork! Now I have you in my wrath!

I looked at my stop watch, "Two minutes." I lost yet another bet to her. I sadly continued, "So, what do you plan for me to do?" I think it's in the line of me being a slave or drinking some nasty liquid concoction. But I didn't expect it to be…

"Kiss me."

"What?" Am I going deaf? Did I just hear her right?

As if she was reading my mind, "Don't worry, you're not going deaf. You did hear me say kiss me. Well, what are you waiting for dork? Get on with it."

Huh? Is this some twilight sort of scene? Why would Sam ask me to kiss her in the real world? But look just at her pink lips. I just… And she did ask for it. I began to close the gap between us. Closer and closer, as I was centimeters away from her lips she took a big step backward making me share a kiss with my hardwood floor.

I stood up instantly and semi-yelled, "Sam!"

"Aw, did Freddie really wanted to kiss lil' old Sam?"

"N-no… you said… The bet was…" Before I could finish a single sentence I felt soft lips against mine taking away any words left.

As we parted, "Come on dork, time to wake up Spencer." She went out the door leaving me there dumbfounded. I brought my fingers to my lips still feeling the warmth that of hers. I looked at the cube that apparently fell on the floor and picked it up. I smiled to myself.

"Huh, I guess you're not a stupid contraption after all." I said to myself. I put the cube on the table and followed Sam to the Shay's apartment, like she said, it's time to wake up Spencer.

----------------------------

Whatcha think? Poop a review okay! :)

-lysa


End file.
